roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Clint Barton
Clinton "Clint" Francis Barton, better known as Hawkeye, is a former special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., where he worked under the supervision of Phil Coulson Clint was then assigned to New Mexico when his base of operations were breached by an unknown civilian. A year later, he was re-assigned by Nick Fury to watch over the Tesseract for project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. However, when the Tesseract was remotely activated by the Asgardian Loki; he was placed into a form of mind control and obeyed any command given by Loki until the attack of the Helicarrier in which he was released from his control by Black Widow. Biography Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Around the time he joined S.H.I.E.L.D., he met and formed a romantic relationship with a woman named Laura, whom he married. Of his associates, only Director Nick Fury knew about his relationship with Laura and he excluded her and their children from Barton's S.H.I.E.L.D. file in order to protect them. Meeting Black Widow Later, he was tasked to carry out the assassination of a young Russian agent named "Black Widow". However, instead of killing her, he chose to let her live, and discovered her true name, Natasha Romanoff. The relationship between the two developed into a lasting partnership that continued through bringing her in to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Personality Clint Barton is a brave operative with a deadpan focus; dedicated to his job of protecting the innocent. Uniquely, he can be quite compassionate for an assassin and sees the good in people, despite their difficult history. Barton has shown himself willing to be a maverick, disobeying orders in order to do what he believes is right. For this very reason, people feel he grounds his teammates and inspires them to be better. Though commonly underestimated as one of the most under-powered Avengers, with his ability to blend in with his environment, his stoic professionalism, and ability to see and assess from afar, Barton is often valued by his superiors for his ability keep an eye on people and assess situations. Abilities * Bow Mastery: Barton has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. He is ambidextrous, able to use bows with either hand in either place. Barton is also capable of using his bow as a melee weapon in close quarters combat. * Master Marksman: Barton possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring. He can hit at his target's weak points with extreme accuracy. Barton is also an excellent all-around marksman well versed in conventional firearms. * Master Assassin: Barton is an excellent assassin, having been sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. to kill Black Widow, a woman notoriously known for her assassination skills. * Expert Acrobat: Barton possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. He is athletic, with very good reflexes and agility. This makes him capable of complex acrobatic maneuvers * Expert Martial Artist: Barton is an excellent combatant, having been trained in various forms. * Expert Tactician: Barton has been trained in military tactics, being able to command a team of operatives under the unwitting control of Loki to heist a vault in Germany and infiltrate the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier with esteemed success, often using diversions to accomplish his goals. * Expert Pilot: Barton is an accomplished pilot, able to fly a Quinjet even when a fierce battle was going on. He is also the pilot for Avengers Quinjet. * Expert Stick Fighter: Barton is capable of skillfully wielding a baton in combat, and using his bow as a melee weapon in the manner of an improvised staff. His bow is also capable of transforming into an actual bo staff.